Apology
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Whilst attempting to track down the Snow Queen, Regina digs at Emma again, only this time, Killian is there and is one pissed off pirate. Protective Killian. Based of promo for 4x06. Captain Swan


**Whilst attempting to track down the Snow Queen, Regina digs at Emma again, only this time, Killian is there and is one pissed off pirate. Protective Killian. Based of promo for 4x06**

**UNEDITED **

…**.**

His hands roamed under her sweater, and Emma couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her mouth, when Killian presented a sloppy kiss to the hollow of her neck. Emma could sense that there was some coffee making coming, especially when she felt the pink sweater being lifted from her body, leaving her cladded in a white singlet. His modern leather jacket soon followed, and Emma found herself being pressed against the desk. 

"I imagined our first time would at least be in a bed." Killian mumbled. 

"It doesn't matter where it is, as long as it is you." Emma said, softly.

Killian gave her a loving smile before he began to slowly lean her down on the recently cleared desk. Just as Emma's fingers went to the waist-coat over the soft cotton shirt, the sheriff's door banged open causing them to pry apart immediately. Elsa and Belle entered in deep conversation and it was clear that they hadn't seen them, and Emma heard herself breathe in relief.

As soon as both Elsa and Belle entered the main part of the sheriff's station, Belle's eyes widened slightly at Emma's blushed state and singlet. Emma knew that Belle had guessed what they were up to, but Elsa was completely oblivious. Killian scratched his ear in a shy manner, before grabbing his jacket and putting it back on.

"Belle, Elsa." Emma greeted slightly breathless.

"Emma…" Belle said, finally gaining her composure. "I think I found something that may help us in finding out what the Snow Queen's plan is."

Emma turned all serious and stepped closer to the two women.

"What is it, Belle?" Emma asked, looking at what Elsa was holding. 

"This is some form of Half-Elvish script…" Elsa said, holding it out for Emma to look at. "It is almost like a prophecy. Your name is on it."

Emma's eyes widened and she pulled it closer, trying to see what some of it said. Due to the fact that she couldn't understand the language, Emma could only grasp a few words, and even Killian, three hundred years of age had never seen these sorts of ruins.

Emma looked up from Killian's squinting face before meeting Belle's blue eyes. 

"Can Gold read this?" Emma asked, noticing Belle glance down, looking a little deflated. 

"Uh, we're not speaking at the moment. He, uh, lied to me."

"Well, that's a shocker." Killian muttered, as she handed the script back to Elsa.

Emma smacked Killian's stomach, whilst giving Belle a concerned look. "What do you mean?"

"The dagger was a fake. I tried to summon him earlier on and he didn't come, and I knew instantly that I had the fake dagger and that he had lied."

Emma's hand rested on Belle's forearm for a few moments. "It will work out."

Belle nodded. "But let's focus on the script."

"Is there anyone else who can read this?" Elsa asked, looking at them. "I'm sure more than one person in this town knows the language."

Emma's eyes widened and she felt a sudden stab in her stomach. Regina could read the ruins, but right now, they weren't exactly 'friends', and considering that Regina had spent the entire time digging at her during their last team-up, it was unlikely that she would be willing to help right now, but Emma knew she had no choice but to try. 

"Regina can read it." Emma said, looking down. "But I don't know whether she'll help us or not."

Killian looked at Emma and sensed that something was wrong. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"No, no." Emma lied. "She is just busy focusing on Marian."

"Too busy to spend two minutes to convert the script?" Elsa asked, looking a little bit shocked. "Surely, she will at least try."

Emma sighed. "Alright, Killian and I will go to hers in the morning and get her to translate, and then we will go after her. Elsa, I think you should stay with Belle, and keep away from the Snow Queen as much as she can at the moment, especially considering that she tried to kill you yesterday."

Elsa sighed but nodded. "Alright."

Belle and Elsa left shortly after that, but it was clear that the romantic mood had disappeared, as Emma had slipped her sweater back on, and was sat down behind the desk, studying the writing. Killian had drawn up a chair and was to trying to figure out some of the words. After a few moments, Emma groaned, and slammed the paper down. 

"It's no use. We can't read it. We will just have to wait til tomorrow."

Killian nodded, and stretched out his arms. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

By the next morning, Regina had managed to decipher the scroll, and ended up embarking on the journey with Emma and Killian. She walked behind them, her eyes narrowing as Killian took a hold of Emma's hand and entwined their fingers. The two were clearly in conversation, and it wasn't about the Snow Queen, as Emma kept omitting the odd un-Emma like giggles, whilst Killian just turned his head and smiled. As they drew closer to where they should have been, Emma and Killian stopped suddenly, causing Regina to do the same. Robin Hood was making his way towards them and was carrying a crossbow. 

"I ran into Belle in town and she told me what you were doing. I thought I should offer my assistance."

"We don't need your assistance." Regina said, as she looked down at the ground.

"Actually, that would be great." Emma said, with a small smile. "We all have someone to watch our backs. I don't think this will be an easy fight."

Robin nodded and stood beside Regina. "Hello, Regina."

"Hi."

Emma turned and suddenly felt the awkwardness take over the group. She and Killian continued to walk ahead, only this time, they didn't hold hands and have a hushed conversation. Killian could sense that the guilty feeling had risen in Emma again, and it wouldn't be fair to Regina for them to be all happy when she was quite clearly in an awkward situation. They continued to walk on and things were silent this time, and soon Regina felt herself beginning to become agitated from all the walking. 

"Miss Swan, where are you leading us?" She asked, in a snappy tone.

"To where we last saw her." Emma replied.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And why would she be there again?" 

"There is no harm in trying." Emma said, through gritted teeth.

Killian could sense the tension between the two, and his eyes met Robin's who shrugged as well. 

"I thought we had this conversation, I could have done this. You could've just given me the script and I could have dealt with it. I don't need your help."

"Considering my name is on it, I think you do." Emma snapped back. "Regina, can we just call a truce now? I'm sick of being at one another's throats again."

Killian and Robin watched with curious expressions, both remaining quiet, as Emma and Regina stared one another down. 

"When you apologize for ruining my life, Miss Swan, then yes."

Emma looked down, not seeing Killian's blazing look.

"You took away my happiness, so why should I be civil to you?"

Emma opened her mouth, ready to apologise, when Killian suddenly stepped forward, standing beside Emma, his face one of fury. 

"Excuse me, your majesty." He said in an angry tone. "But I don't think for one second that Emma should be the one apologizing. She ruined your life? Emma saved an innocent life, someone you were to execute. You destroyed Emma's happiness. Cast a curse which resulted in her growing up alone, without her parents. All her life she has believed to be an orphan and not worth of being loved. All because of you. So in all due respect, you are the one who should be apologizing."

Emma remained frozen in place, shocked that Killian had snapped like that. She wasn't angry at him, because he had said exactly what she should've said, but Regina looked as though she was ready to toast the pirate. After a few brief moments, Regina's eyes flickered to Emma. 

"Alright. Miss Swan, your boyfriend is right. I guess I do owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "When you mean it, you can do it again. But right now, we have more important matters on our hands. We have a Snow Queen to find."

Killian watched as Emma started walking and he followed her. Regina and Robin continued to walk after them, and whatever the tension had been present before, was double that now. Killian finally fell in step with Emma, and his arm came around her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry for snapping, love, but she has no right to demand an apology from you and treat you in such a disgraceful manner."

Emma shrugged. "You just did what I couldn't do. You were right. I deserve an apology. She ruined my life."

As they continued walking, Killian's arm stayed around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Regina may not have gotten around to giving a genuine apology, but when they found the Snow Queen, with Emma's tracking skills, it vanished from their minds. As there was a bigger threat on the horizon.

**I am ending this here as I don't know what the show is going to do. I didn't like Breaking Glass at all. Regina is normally my favourite character, but she was so rude to Emma, and to be the one demanding the apology is wrong. I also was disappointed that Emma didn't stand up for herself. I know this won't happen in the show, but I couldn't resist writing a protective pirate defending his lass. **


End file.
